Byun Bad Boy
by park28sooyah
Summary: Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang manly dan bad boy bersama kekasihnya Kyungsoo. Sumarry asli di dalam! THIS IS BAEKSOO! BAEKSOO! GS FOR KYUNGSOO! WARN! 18 .


.

.

.

.

Sumarry: Baekhyun yang bad boy , bisa terperangkap dengan pesona seorang Park Kyungsoo. Gadis yang memiliki sejuta pesona.

 **THIS IS B** **AEKSOO! GS FOR KYUNGSOO! BAD BOY BAEKHYUN! Temukan cast lainnya** dibawah!

 **WARN! 18+ (** **ADULT CONTAINT)**

 **DON'T** **LIKE? DON'T READ! SORRY FOR TYPO! REVIEW PLEASE?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan terpogoh-pogoh, jelas saja ia berjalan ani bahkan ia berlari karena mendapat kabar jika Kyungsoo terjatuh dari lantai tiga karena bertengkar hebat dengan Queen karena masalah.. entahlah Baekhyun juga tak mengerti, yang jelas Ztao menjelaskan padanya bahwa Queen memaki-maki Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata yang sangat tidak pantas untuk di ucapkan dan setelah itu langsung mendorong Kyungsoo hingga gadis mungil tersebut jatuh terguling-guling hingga ke lantai satu dan membuat semua mahasiswa panik.

Baekhyun sudah berada di depan ruang kesehatan, di sana terlihat Suzy, Ztao, Rayne, dan Yifan dengan wajah cemasnya menunggu kabar dari dokter yang berada di dalam yang sedang menangani Kyungsoo.

Hos..hoss..hoss..

"H-hyung...bagaimana keadaan Kyungie?" tanya Baek pada Yifan, kakak Kyungsoo yang wajahnya yang paling khawatir diantara yang lainnya.

"ntahlah, dokter belum juga keluar Baek"

"Tao-ya, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo lepas dari pengawasanmu eoh?!"

"m-mianhe Baek, tadi Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk membeli cemilan ke kantin dan setelah ku tinggal ternyata Queen menghampiri nya dan memaki Kyungsoo lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari lantai tiga..." ucap Tao dengan nada yang menyesal .

"brengsek! Apa yang jalang itu inginkan sebenarnya?! Mengapa ia mencelakai Kyungsoo ku! Apa belum puas ia dengan segala uang yang ku berikan! " Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul kerasnya tembok ruang kesehatan.

For your information, Queen adalah wanita jalang yang sering bermain dengan Baekhyun dulu sebelum Baekhyun jatuh cinta dan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Queen juga adalah salah satu primadona kampus tempat Baek dan Kyungsoo berkuliah. Awalnya Baek hanya bermain-main saja dengan Queen karena ya, Baekhyun memang _bad boy_ yang sangat suka dengan _sex_ begitu juga dengan Queen yang notabennya adalah perayu pria-pria kaya dan tampan seperti Baekhyun jadilah permainan antara mereka berdua setiap harinya.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya menjadikan Queen sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja, saat bermain di ranjang Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' atau kata-kata manis seperti saat Baekhyun bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Tetapi berbeda dengan Queen yang selalu mengatakan 'Baek aku mencintaimu.' Dan berbagai kata lainnya yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun. Queen memang menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun, karena itulah saat ia tahu Baekhyun sudah mempunyai pasangan dan itu adalah rivalnya di kampus, Queen langsung naik pitam dan selalu mencoba mencelakai Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pernah menemui dan mengancam Queen untuk tidak mendekati atau melukai Kyungsoo nya, ia juga memberikan puluhan juta won untuk Queen. Queen menerima uang itu, tapi ia masih saja mencoba mencelakai Kyungsoo hingga ia menyewa Ztao sebagai bodyguard pribadi kekasihnya.

Akhirnya dokter keluar dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan oleh kelima orang yang sudah menunggu kabar dari Kyungsoo.

"b-bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya dok?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"ah.. Kyungsoo mendapati luka ringan di pelipisnya dan sedikit retak pada tulang sendinya. Menyebabkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berjalan normal untuk beberapa minggu saja karena kakinya di gips"

"syukurlah tidak ada cidera yang serius, bisakah saya menemuinya dok?" tanya Baekhyun.

"silahkan, tapi ia masih pingsan karena shock tadi. Karena tidak ada hal yang harus saya sampaikan lagi, saya permisi" ucap sang dokter yang kemudian meninggalkan kelima orang tersebut.

"hyung, kau mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yifan.

"nanti saja, hyung ingin membeli makanan. Kau masuk saja duluan" ucap Yifan seraya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

"kalian ingin masuk juga kan?" tanya Baek terhadap Suzy dan Rayne.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kami sangatlah khawatir dengannya." Ucap Suzy sambil memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"yak noona! Appo!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" jagalah dongsaeng ku dengan baik Byun! Sudah ku bilang kan untuk berhenti untuk bermain-main dengan jalang itu!"

"aku sudah tidak bermain lagi dengan nya noona! Aku bahkan sudah jarang pergi ke club demi Kyungsoo."

"yasudah, urus si jalang itu secepatnya. Aku masuk duluan" dan setelah itu Suzy dan Rayne masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan dan tinggal lah Baekhyun dan Ztao.

"Tao- ya, aku mau besok si jalang sudah tidak berkuliah lagi di tempat kita. Aku ingin dia pergi jauh dari Seoul. Urus segala nya dan laporkan padaku secepatnya!" ucap Baekhyun dan Ztao hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Bosnya itu.

Setelah Ztao pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, Baekhyun akhirnya menyusul Suzy dan Rayne untuk menemui kekasih hatinya.

Clek

"Oh my sweetheart! Your foot!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ranjang sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya .

"aku tidak apa-apa tuan Byun, tidak usah seheboh itu!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Baek yang sudah ada disampingnya.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sayang! Lihatlah hasil dari si jalang itu, kakimu di gips! Pasti sulit sekali untuk berjalan!"

"Hanya di gips Baek, aku masih bisa menggunakan kursi roda.."

"Tetap saja aku khawatir denganmu..." ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk dengan erat yeoja yang ia cintai. Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan pelukan dari sang kekasih hanya bisa tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih.

"Ekhm! Disini masih ada orang, tolong dilihat. Kami bukan patung yang hanya bisa diam melihat kemesraan kalian" ucap Rayne dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Rayne langsung melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan membuat kekasihnya merengut tak suka.

"Rayyy kau mengganggu saja sih! Kalau kalian tidak mau dianggap patung segeralah pulang! Biar Kyungsoo aku yang jaga disini"

"yak sialan! Kami disini sahabat Kyungsoo! Terserah kami mau pulang kapan. Suzy-yah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang saja, si Byun ini benar-benar membuatku kesal"

"Pulang saja sana hus hus !"

"Baekhyu-na.. jangan seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lengan kekasihnya.

"Aku bercanda saja sweetheart" bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo , Kyungsoo yang mendegar hanya bisa tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yasudah Kungsoo kami pamit dulu, kau cepatlah sembuh! Kalau jalang itu mencelakaimu lagi, lihat saja! Ku buat botak kepalanya!" ucap Rayne dan Suzy hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"dan kau Baekhyun! Jagalah Kyungsooku! Awas saja sampai dia lecet lagi, ku kebiri penismu itu!"

"Ya! Bawel sekali kau! Kalau penisku di kebiri, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendapatkan kepuasan dariku!" dan setelah itu Kyungsoo memberikan cubitan mesra pada perut Baekyun yang sedikit buncit karena merasa malu dengan omongan frontal kekasihnya.

"yasudah kami pamit dulu, dadah kyunggg" ucap Suzy dan Rayne kemudian meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"sayang, apakah kau ingin pulang?" tanya Baekhyun pada kekasihnya sambil mengelus-elus surai panjang nya itu.

"hmmm, aku ingin istirahat sebentar disini Byun. Rasanya badanku sakit sekali.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil merebahkan kembali badannya ke kasur.

"ahh baiklah, kau tidur dulu. Biar aku menemanimu disini ne"

"kau tidak kuliah?"

"aku sudah pintar nyonya Byun, jadi aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kamu merasa enakan. Oke?"

"Pintar tapi selalu mendapat nilai D, ckck terserahlah" dan kemudian Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kembali. Baekhyun yang melihat kekasihnya kembali tidur hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi cubby 'miliknya', kemudian ke hidung, lalu ke bibir heartlipsnya..

"Aku sangat mencintaimu baby, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau aman saat bersamaku" dan kemudian Baekhyun mencium bibir Kyungsoo tanpa lumatan, tanpa hisapan, hanya sekedar menempel untuk menyalurkan perasaan nya pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Prang!

"brengseeekk! Kenapa selalu gagal! Kenapa gadis itu selalu selamat!" ucap Queen sambil melemparkan kembali barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Byun! Kau takan bisa hidup aman kalau tidak melepaskan gadis sialan itu! Dan kau gadis sialan yang telah merebut Baekhyun, aku takan membiarkan kau hidup dengan aman dan nyaman! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ucap Queen pada foto Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ia pajang di kaca kamarnya yang sudah di coret-coret dengan spidol merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam Kyungsoo tertidur, akhirnya ia bangun dan melihat Baekhyun yang ikut tertidur di samping ranjangnya dengan memegangi kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo melihat betapa tampan dan manisnya sang kekasih hanya bisa tersenyum dan merapihkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi mata kekasihnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Akhirnya ia bangun dan mendapati wajah sang pujaan hatinya yang sangat indah sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"aku tahu aku tampan, tapi bisakah kau tidak memperhatikanku dengan wajah indahmu dengan jarak sedekat ini nyonya Byun?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman pada sang kekasih.

Cup

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Byuntae" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus wajah sang kekasih.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa membalas senyuman kekasihnya dan mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Nado saranghae Kyungsooyah.."

"sekarang apakah kau ingin pulang ke apartement?" tanya Baekhyun pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan setelahnya Baekhyun menggendong kekasihnya ala bridal style sampai parkiran mobil. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melihat betapa gentlenya Baekhyun hanya bisa memekik.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Ztao sedang mengawasi rumah Queen dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah menunggu hampir 1 jam, akhirnya Quuen keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil nya. Ztao mengikuti kemana mobil Queen pergi dan menelepon beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

"..."

"Queen sudah pergi dari rumahnya, sekarang jalani rencana ini dan buat bos Baekhyun bangga dengan kita"

"..."

"baik, ku tutup teleponnya"

Kemudian mobil Ztao melesat dengan cepat membelah kota Seoul yang ramai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di apartement milik Baekhyun. Selama Kyungsoo mendapatkan teror dari Queen, Kyungsoo terpaksa mengungsi ke apartement kekasihnya. Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka, ia rebahkan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan takut kalau kekasihnya itu akan rapuh seperti kapas.

"apakah kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"ani, aku hanya lelah. Bisa temani aku disini?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menemaninya di ranjang. Baekhyun pun tak bisa menolak keinginan sang kekasih. Akhirnya ia naik ke ranjang yang kosong dan menemani sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyandarkan badannya pada sisi ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"aaahh, nyaman nya seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapang sang kekasih. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo.

"aku lelah kau selalu di ganggu oleh si jalang itu" ucap Baekyun pada Kyungsoo.

"aku juga lelah Byun.. aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya yang dangkal itu"

"hmmm. Aku juga, sekarang biar Ztao yang mengurus semuanya. Kali ini tak akan ku biarkan si jalang itu bernafas bebas." Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mengusap-ucap tangan baekhyun yang berada pada perutnya dan mengecup bibir sang kekasih.

Cup

"terimakasih Baek, kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik"

"apapun untukmu sayang" ucap Baekhyun dan kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Ia lumat, hisap dan gigit bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menikmati apa yang kekasihnya lakukan, dan mengimbangi ciuman tersebut.

"hmmmppphhh" Baekhyun makin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mulai berperang lidah dan mengabsen gigi-gigi kekasihnya. Tangan Baekhyun tidak diam saja, tangannya mulai menjalar ke atas menuju payudara Kyungsoo yang kenyal dan padat. Baekhyun meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan perlahan dan memilin putingnya yang mulai tegang dari balik kemeja yang Kyungsoo pakai.

"eunghhhhhh" desahan Kyungsoo tertahan oleh ciuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini menciumi dagu dan leher Kyungsoo, ia hisap dan gigit leher putih itu sampai meninggalkan tanda keunguan yang menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

Baekhyun berubah posisi berada diatas Kyungsoo dan kembali melumat bibir yang mulai bengkak itu. Ia lepas kancing-kancing kemeja yang Kyungsoo pakai dan melepasnya. Setelah itu ia lepaskan pengait bra yang Kyungsoo pakai, setelah Kyungsoo naked Baekhyun langsung mendaratkan ciumannya pada payudara Kyungsoo.

"nyaahh..Baek...moreee..." Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesahkan nama kekasihnya. Ia merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa saat bibir Baekhyun menyentuh payudaranya dan mulai menghisap putingnya yang tegang itu.

Tangan dan bibir Baekhyun bekerja dengan baik untuk membuat Kyungsoo terbang ke awan. Baekhyun menghisap, mengigit-gigit manja, dan menjilat payudara indah sang kekasih. Tangannya memilin puting yang satunga dan meremas-remas payudara Kyungsoo dengan ritme yang membuat kewanitaan Kyungsoo basah dengan cepat.

Puas dengan payudara, kini Baekhyun menciumi perut dan pusar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam atas apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun terhadapnya. Setelah sampai pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun melebarkan kaki kekasihnya yang masih terpasang gips itu dengan perlahan.

"apakah harus ku teruskan?" tanya Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Do it Byun, make me fly in to the sky" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Baekhyun yang mendapat lampu hijau langsung menurunkan rok mini yang dipakai Kyungsoo dan melepaskan G-string yang menutupi kewanitaan nya.

"hello babe, long time no see" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus bibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Ia mengendus-endus harumnya liang tempat penisnya akan bersarang dan mulai menjilati dengan sangat nikmat sampai membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendesah.

"euhh...mhmmmm...ahhh more Byun! Suck it hard!" Perintah Kyungsoo sambil menekan kepala Baekhyun pada kewanitaan nya dan membuat Baekhyun menjilati dan menggigit clitoris Kyungsoo dengan ganas.

"aahhh...yaahh..right Byun.. ouhhhh" Desahan Kyungsoo makin menggema di dalam kamar yang luas itu. Hawa panas mulai menjalar pada tubuh keduanya. Keringat mulai mengucur pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Rasa sesak pada penis Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeram tertahan.

"B-buka saja Byun! Lepaskan dia dan masukkan penismu pada vaginaku yang sudah gatalllll" ucap Kyungsoo terbata karena menahan nikmat dibawah sana.

Mendengar suruhan Kyungsoo, baek langsung meninggalkan kewanitaan kekasihnya dan melepaskan kemeja dan celana jeans beserta boxer merahnya dan terpampanglah penis tegang yang berurat dengan percum di ujungnya sudah sangat siap untuk masuk pada lubang kenikmatan.

"kita langsung saja ne? Ku rasa vaginamu sudah siap" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencolek cairan cinta milik Kyungsoo dan melumurinya pada penis kebanggannya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan Baekhyun mulai memasukkan penis nya pada vagina Kyungsoo dengan perlahan.

"oooh shittt! Lubangmu masih saja sempit" geram Baekyun

"penismu membesar Byun. Masukan dengan cepat dan keras! Vaginaku sangat gataaallll!" ucap Kyungsoo yang frustasi karena pergerakan Baekhyun yang lambat. Demi Tuhan, jika kaki Kyungsoo tidak di gips, dia akan menunggangi Baekyun dengan liar.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo, ia memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentak.

"AAHHH" desah mereka bersamaan.

"gerakan dengan cepat dan keras Byun! Buat aku orgasme! Semburkan spermamu ke dalam rahimku"

Dan tanpa babibu, Baekhyun bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan keras. Menumbuk titik terdalam Kyungsoo yang membuat vagina Kyungsoo merapat dan membuat Baekhyun menggeram tertahan.

"shit! Jangan rapatkan vaginamuuu kyung..Ouhh"

"aahhh..ouh.. more Byunnn... there!"

"Yahhh.. rasakan peniskuu babyy...aahh"

Baekhyun memompa penis nya dengan ritme cepat .

Plop

Plop

Plop

"aaahhhh...eughhh..."

"Baekk...Aku inggiiiinnnn"

"Wait babyyy...eaahhh bersamaaah"

"Ahhh...ahhhh Baekkkkk..."

"Ahhh...Kyunggggg"

Crot

Crot

Crot

Crot

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun orgasme bersama, sperma Baekhyun berhasil memenuhi rahim Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk perut nya yang rata.

"Semoga dari beribu-ribu sperma mu ada yang menjadi janin di dalam rahimku"

"kau menginginkan anak dariku ya?" goda Baekhyun sambil menghapus peluh yang ada di pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Sangat. Dan aku ingin kau menikahi ku segera Byun"

"Tentu saja nonya Byun, Setelah ini akan ku bawa kau ke kedua orang tua ku." Baekyun terkekeh sambil mencium kembali bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ronde kedua?" tanya Baekhyun sambil kembali meremas payudara Kyungsoo.

"No Byun, I'm tired" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Oh okey... kita tidur saja ne" Setelah itu Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dalam keadaan telanjang dan ikut tidur seperti Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Ztao dan anak buahnya sudah berhasil mengikuti Queen dan membawanya dalam sebuah kapal pesiar.

"brengsek! Mau dibawa kemana aku hahh!"

Plak!

"diam saja kau jalang! Kau mau mati hah?!" Ucap Ztao setelah menampar pipi mulus Queen.

"Pasti Byun brengsek itu yang sudah menyuruh kalian membawaku ke sini kan! Mana dia! Akan ku bunuh dia !" ucap Queen sambil memberontak.

"Kau takan bisa membunuh tuan ku ! kau duluan yang akan mati disini! HAHAHA" tawa menggema di ruangan yang hanya berisikan Ztao, Queen dan anak buahnya.

"Mark, tolong bawakan pistol spesial yang tuan Baekhyun belikan untukku" ucap Ztao pada Mark anak buahnya. Kemudian Mark membawa pistol spesial yang sudah di siapkan oleh Ztao dan mulai mengarahkan pistolnya pada pelipis Queen.

"ada pesan-pesan terakhir manis?"

Queen hanya bisa berontak dan tanpa basa basi lagi Ztao langsung menembak Queen dengan mudahnya.

Duar

Darah langsung mengucur dari kepala Queen. Merasa jika Queen telah mati. Mark melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Queen dan memasukan Queen pada peti mati yang sudah di siapkan oleh mereka.

"langsung tenggelamkan dan bersihkan tempat ini beserta barang-barang milik jalang itu tanpa ada sisa!" dan setelah itu Ztao menelepon Baekhyun..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrrtt... drrrtt..

Getar handphone membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya, ia melihat jika handphone Baekhyun yang bergetar dan ada nama Ztao yang muncul pada layar handphone. Karena Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulas, Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"heloo..."

"Tu-an. Aah, Noona Kyungsoo"

"Baekhyun sedang tidur tao, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Ztao.

"Ya noona, Queen sudah tewas ditangan kami. Dan mayatnya sudah kami tenggelamkan ke dalam laut. Dan semua bersih. Polisi tidak akan mencari tahu dan hidup noona beserta tuan Byun bisa aman sekarang"

"wah, kerja bagus! Aku akan beritahu kabar ini pada Baekhyun, terimakasih atas kerja keras mu Tao! Kau akan mendapatkan imbalan yang luar biasa nanti."

"sama-sama noona, ku tutup teleponnya."

"oh okey"

Bip

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Kyungsoo menaruh handphone Baekhyun kembali diatas meja dan membangunkan Baekhyun dengan wajah girangnya.

"Byunnn...ireonnaaa!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggoncang tubuh sang kekasih.

"Byuuuunnnnn! Banguuunnn!" Kyungsoo sudah teriak di telinga nya tapi Baek tidak bangun juga. Terpaksa Kyungsoo meremas penis Baekhyun yang kebetulan tidak tertutupi oleh apapun dan membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"eughhhh Kyung... apa yang kau lakukan...ahhhh"

"kau! Ku remas penismu baru kau bangun! Padahal sudah ku teriak-teriaki tapi tetap saja kebo!"

"hehehe, mianhe baby yaaa"

Chu

Baekhyun mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan ia akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"ada apa kau membangunkanku heummm?"

"aku mendapat kabar dari Ztao mengenai si jalang itu"

"wah jinjja? Apa katanya?"

"Ztao sudah membunuhnya dan tidak menyisakan barang sedikitpun mengenai si jalang itu"

"Woaahhhh! Ztao memang yang terbaik! Aku tak salah menjadikan ia orang kepercayaanku" ucap Baekhyun girang sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya.

"Ya. Dia memang yang terbaik, dan sekarang kehidupan kita tidak akan diganggu lagi olehnya."

"benar, sekarang hanya ada aku dan kamu baby..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus pipi Kyungsoo dan kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Setelah 5 menit berciuman, Kyungsoo melepaskan pangutan terlebih dahulu.

"hah...hah..."

"apakah sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan ronde kedua?"

"Noooo Byuuun! Aku lelaaahhh!"

"Tapi penisku terbangun lagi sayang...dan kau harus tanggung jawab" Dan setelahnya terjadilah pergumulan panas oleh kedua pasangan kekasih itu .

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
